Tokyo White Night
by Futae
Summary: [MAJ ! EVENTUEL CHAPITRE 2 !] Aomine aime les idoles, c'est même son péché mignon, nous le savons tous ! Mais que se passe t-il le jour où il arrive à obtenir les coordonnées de l'une d'elles, grâce à Kise ? C'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui de donner libre cours à l'un de ses fantasmes : le téléphone rose. A moins que... [LEMON] [Aomine x ?] [YAOI PAIRING]
1. Tokyo White Night

**Hello !**

 **De retour pour un OS léger, sucré et collant ! Peu de choses à en dire, si ce n'est que je n'en suis (comme d'habitude !) pas entièrement satisfaite ! Si l'inspiration et le sujet me sont venus assez rapidement au départ, j'ai un peu plus galéré par la suite, parce qu'écrire des dialogues n'est pas ma spécialité ! C'était donc un véritable challenge que d'écrire une conversation téléphonique et faire quelque chose de moins graphique que ce à quoi je suis habituée.**

 **J'espère que le résultat sera tout de même à la hauteur !**

 **(Attention, langage grossier et sexuel, vous voici prévenus)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

A l'écran, se dandinait cette superbe rousse, juste comme il les aimait. De longs cheveux soyeux et bouclés. Une taille fine et des hanches larges. Une poitrine qu'il devinait moelleuse et généreuse. Une peau sûrement très douce et deux grands yeux espiègles. Sans parler de ce joli petit cul à se damner et de ces lèvres pulpeuses qui n'avaient rien d'innocent.

Elle était parfaite.

La preuve ultime ? Elle jouait dans une publicité vantant les mérites des produits laitiers. Du yaourt bien liquide et blanc dégoulinait sensuellement de ses lèvres et ça le rendait dur, à chaque fois. Jamais ça ne ratait ! Une pub' aussi érotique ne devrait pas passer à l'heure du repas, juste après les cours. C'était criminel ça... Oh, il n'était sûrement pas le seul lycéen à bien se caler sous la table lors du dîner en famille pour cacher son érection, alors il ne culpabilisait pas le moins du monde.

C'était son petit instant de plaisir. Son réconfort du soir. Parce qu'en ce moment, pas grand chose n'arrivait à l'émoustiller. Il s'ennuyait même méchamment... car le basket ne l'amusait plus. Quant à ses interactions sociales, elles étaient proches du zéro absolu. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans les magazines pornographiques, parce que ce monde aseptisé peuplé de jeunes effarouchées aux attributs mammaires pouvant alimenter toute une maternité était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour vibrer encore un peu...

Se réfugiant dans ce fantasme malsain tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'un pervers sexuel avéré, Aomine séchait les cours aussi bien que les entraînements de son équipe de sport. Ca ne l'amusait plus... S'il était allé voir un médecin pour en discuter (ce que bien-sûr, il ne ferait jamais !), il se serait sans doute vu diagnostiquer une belle dépression.

Oui, il en était arrivé là. Lui, le grand Aomine Daiki, l'invincible Power Forward qui laminait les défenses adverses sur le terrain. Celui à qui rien ni personne ne pouvait résister. Celui que son propre pouvoir avait fini par asservir.

Il était désespéré, au fond du gouffre. Plus rien ne l'intéressait à part ces sirènes aux corps irréels et le plaisir physique éphémère qu'elles lui procuraient. Il n'y avait plus que cela pour le faire se sentir vivant. C'était la triste, mais douloureuse vérité. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation déprimante... Chaque jour qui passait l'enfonçait davantage dans les limbes de son existence pathétique...

Alors, quand il s'était rendu à la librairie pour acheter le nouveau recueil de photographies dénudées de sa chère Mai-chan, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir la couverture d'un magazine sur laquelle cet ange roux aux gros seins se tenait près de Kise. (et il ne s'agissait pas d'une revue cochonne, mais d'un banal catalogue de mode !)

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé au blondinet. Kise était son ancien coéquipier de la fameuse Génération des Miracles. Il jouait à présent pour le lycée de Kaijo et même si à l'époque du collège une certaine rivalité existait déjà entre eux, celle-ci avait atteint son paroxysme à présent. Malgré tout, le top model était l'une des personnes qu'Aomine appréciait le plus, avant. Et il avait toujours un faible prononcé pour lui. Kise avait énormément souffert du changement négatif de personnalité d'Aomine.

« _Kanami..._ » Lut à voix haute le ganguro.

C'était donc le nom de cette délicieuse jeune femme. Un nom sucré qui roule sur votre langue et fait pétiller votre bouche.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Aomine dégaina son téléphone. Et il composa le numéro du mannequin. Pas sûr que Kise lui réponde étant donné qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes à leur sortie de Teiko, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer...

« Mocchi mocchi ? Aomine, c'est toi ? » S'étonna la voix endormie du blond.

Pas _d'Aominecchi_ hein ? Baaah c'était de bonne guerre, après tout. Vu ce que le brun était devenu et leur avait fait subir, c'était normal quelque part.

« Oi Kise ! T'aurais pas le numéro de cette Kanami, tu sais, la succulente rouquine qui passe à la télévision, dans une pub pour du fromage blanc ? »

« Toi, tu as vu la couverture de mon dernier magazine ! J'suis pas trop beau dessus ? La marinière me va comme un gant, pas vrai ? »

« On s'en fout, bref, tu l'as ou pas ? »

« Gnaaaa tu es méchant ! »

« Ouais et j'ai une grosse érection là, alors dépêche-toi de me le filer ! »

« Tu... en regardant un magazine où je pose ? Bwaaaah, tu es dégoûtant Aominecchi ! »

« Raaah mais non crétin ! C'est pas toi qui me fais bander, c'est la nana ! »

Il entendit distinctement Kise maugréer au téléphone et soupirer, mais il savait que le blond n'allait pas raccrocher. Kise n'avait jamais su lui refuser quoi que ce soit bien longtemps et cela risquait fortement de tourner à son avantage encore aujourd'hui...

« S'il te plaît... » Sussura t-il de sa voix rauque et ensorcelante.

« Pfff d'accord... mais promets-moi de ne pas la harceler, ni de l'appeler à 3 heures du mat' pour lui raconter des blagues cochonnes ! Elle est super sympa, tu sais ! »

« Oh oui... ça se voit tout de suite qu'elle est sympa cette fille. Surtout au niveau de la poitrine. »

« Ewwww obsédé ! Bon, je raccroche. » Il bâilla à nouveau. « Et je t'envoie ses coordonnées par SMS. »

« T'as pas intérêt à oublier, sinon c'est toi que je vais harceler et que je vais empêcher de dormir avec mes histoires perverses.»

Aomina interompit la conversation et il sourit de plus belle en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Finalement, la vie, c'est parfois simple comme un coup de fil. Même quand vous êtes le roi des connards égocentriques...

Surtout quand c'est le cas, d'ailleurs...

* * *

Le soir venu, comme annoncé, Kise avait envoyé un message au brun pour lui transmettre le numéro de téléphone de la belle. Mais Aomine ne se voyait pas l'appeler directement, sans doute parce qu'elle ne décrocherait pas si elle ne connaissait pas son interlocuteur. Alors il opta pour une autre stratégie en lui envoyant un petit SMS pour se présenter.

 **Moi : _« Salut, on s'connaît pas encore, mais je suis pote avec Kise. Je suis un de tes plus grands fans, alors j'espère que ça te dérange pas que j'ai tes coordonnées ! »_**

Voilà. Simple, courtois et efficace. Il avait vraiment géré sur ce coup-là et il devait dire qu'il était assez fier de lui !

Il enleva ses précieuses Jordans et soudain, il sentit son appareil vibrer dans sa poche arrière de jean. Wow ! Rapide ! C'était déjà elle qui répondait !

 **Beaux Nichons : _« Désolé de te décevoir mon gars, mais t'as du te planter de numéro. Et en effet, on ne se connaît pas.»_**

Oh... elle la jouait difficile, hein ? Tant mieux, ça ajoutait un peu de piment, même si Aomine ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle écrirait de manière aussi... familière ? Il pianota donc sur le clavier de son portable pour poursuivre sa tentative d'approche.

 **Moi : _« Mais on pourrait apprendre à se connaître... Tiens par exemple, j'ai vu que tu as l'air d'adorer le lait dans ta dernière pub. Bah ça tombe bien parce que j'en ai plein à te faire boire... »_**

Il éclata de rire. Bon sang, il était génial ! Ok, c'était un peu... _hard_ quand même, mais elle ne pouvait que craquer face à un tel culot ! C'était dans la poche et sinon, et bien... tant pis... de toute façon, belle comme elle l'était, elle avait sûrement déjà un petit-ami...

Mais contre toute attente, il reçut un nouveau message. Parfait ! Elle ne se laissait pas démonter facilement et Aomine aimait cela !

 **Beaux Nichons : _« Seriously dude... je t'assure que ça doit être une erreur. J'ai jamais tourné dans une publicité. Et même si c'était le cas, ce que tu viens de dire est juste dégueulasse. Putain. »_**

 **Moi :** _ **« Oh oui, je suis un vilain garçon pervers, punis-moi Kanami ! »**_ Lui renvoya t-il du tac-o-tac !

Ah il était en forme ce soir, pas de doute ! Il attendait impatiemment la prochaine réponse...

 **Beaux Nichons : _« Wow t'as vraiment un grain toi... mais je crois comprendre... Kise a du se tromper en te filant mon num' au lieu de celui de cette nana. Forcément, mon nom et le sien se ressemblent, c'est pour ça qu'il a confondu. Enfin bon, désolé de te décevoir, mais j'suis pas une fille... »_**

Aomine haussa un sourcil, légèrement surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle baragouine quelques mots d'anglais et surtout... à cette révélation. Alors comme ça, il allumait un mec depuis toute à l'heure en lui parlant crument ? Kise était stupide, mais pas au point de lui faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût, ni même au point de mélanger deux numéros. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser mener en bâteau, Aomine secoua la tête.

 **Moi : _« Ecoute, ça sert à rien de me mentir, j'te crois pas. J'suis pas un débutant, j'vais pas tomber dans le panneau avec une excuse aussi bidon, alors si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, il va falloir trouver mieux. Mais si t'es vraiment un bonhomme, prouve-le moi, vas-y ! »_**

 **Beaux Nichons : _« Ok, j'veux bien, mais genre, j'fais comment pour que tu vois que je dis la vérité ? »_**

Un sourire sardonique prit place sur le visage d'Aomine.

 **Moi : _« Balance une photo de toi, ma poule. »_**

Son rictus s'étira et Aomine s'allongea dans son futon, un bras derrière la tête. On allait rigoler maintenant ! Cette petite menteuse n'allait plus pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule maintenant, elle était coincée !

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie des messages retentit et il constata une nouvelle réponse. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, mais juste un fichier joint. Aomine l'ouvrit, intrigué.

Et ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place.

 _« L'amour au premier regard »_. Hmm... Il n'avait jamais cru en cette expression à l'eau de rose, mais là il devait bien avouer que... son regard et une autre partie de son corps, située plus en contrebas, étaient indéniablement en train de tomber amoureux !

Le fichier en question était une photo de son mystérieux compagnon de jeu. Parce que oui, c'était bel et bien un mec ! Et QUEL MEC, waouh ! Le type ne lui avait envoyé qu'une photo de son torse nu et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un beau morceau de viande. Son corps était légèrement hâlé et finement ciselé. Chaque muscle était sculpté et parfaitement dessiné même sans avoir besoin d'être contracté. Son thorax était volumineux, dégageant une impression de puissance animale et magnétique.

 _Oh quelle belle surprise..._ Pensa le brun.

Il ne s'attendait pas DU TOUT à ça !

Voilà qui remettait tout en question. Mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ce mec avait l'air... bougrement _SEXY_. Bien-sûr, Aomine préférait les opulentes poitrines féminines, mais il savait également apprécier les corps masculins quand ils étaient aussi parfaits que celui-ci. L'autre gars avait l'air aussi musclé que lui, non, peut-être même plus. Et il était très appétissant et même si Aomine avait envie de manger une glace à la vanille ce soir, au final, cette glace au chocolat ferait parfaitement l'affaire, à la place. Il n'allait pas cracher dessus ! Ce serait un véritable sacrilège, d'autant plus que ce gars-là devait avoir un joli cornet surmonté de deux boules à lécher, en prime...

 **Moi :** _ **« Merde, t'es bien un mec. ET QUEL MEC EN PLUS ! Tu veux pas me dire ton p'tit nom, mon chou ?**_ »

L'autre fut horriblement long à répondre. Enfin, tout était relatif, mais disons qu'il fut moins rapide que d'habitude et Aomine se languissait de pouvoir continuer leur dialogue... Il renomma même son nouveau contact dans son carnet d'adresses.

 **Musclor : _« J'donne pas mon nom aux pervers chelous. Et puis, tu m'as pas donné le tien non plus. Pas que je veuille le savoir, hein. Mais c'est plus poli de commencer par se présenter, quand on souhaite obtenir ce genre de renseignements de la part de quelqu'un. »_**

De là, les réponses fusèrent de part et d'autre...

 **Moi : _« C'est ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, je te signale. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un ami de Kise, ça te suffit pas ? Mais t'as raison, ne me réponds pas, c'est plus excitant si on garde l'anonymat tous les deux. T'as un beau corps, tu dois être sportif. »_**

 **Musclor : _« Ouais, je pratique le basketball depuis le collège. »_**

 **Moi : _« Nan sérieux ? Moi aussi, putain ! »_**

C'était de plus en plus intéressant et amusant aussi ! Mais pas si surprenant que cela au final, venant d'un des contacts de Kise... Et puis, vu son corps, ce mec tenait plus du culturiste que du bon joueur de basket... Aomine était certain qu'il n'était pas très bon. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le battre...

 **Musclor : « _Yes ! Le basket, c'est la vie ! Ca te dirait un petit one on one à l'occasion ? »_**

 **Moi : _« J'croyais que j'étais qu'un pervers chelou ? Et tout à coup, je t'intéresse, maintenant que tu sais que je kiffe le basketball ? On peut dire que tu changes vite d'avis toi... t'as pas peur que je te saute dessus si on se rencontre ? »_**

 **Musclor : _« Bah t'aimes les filles, non ? J'ai rien à craindre donc. »_**

Tiens donc... le type n'avait pas repoussé ses avances en disant que les mecs ne le faisaient pas bander. Ce qui donna une idée à la panthère ! Il prit en photo son abdomen, contractant au maximum ses muscles et il envoya l'image à son nouvel « ami », juste pour voir sa réaction. Puisque l'autre résistait, autant le convaincre !

 **Moi : « _Alors tu me trouves comment ? BG, non ? »_**

 **Musclor : _« Mec, pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu le sais déjà ? Bref, maintenant que t'as vu de tes propres yeux que j'suis pas une gonzesse, efface mon numéro. »_**

Ok. Définitivement _gay_ !Aomine en était certain à présent ! Plus de doute possible ! Un véritable hétéro l'aurait envoyé chier de manière plus ferme et violente. Il s'empressa de lui répondre puisqu'il en avait le cœur net.

 **Moi : _« Ouais, c'est vrai, au départ, j'espérai draguer une fille, mais je dois dire que t'es vachement mieux, en fin de compte. Dis... tu veux bien m'envoyer une photo de ton cul ? Tes fesses doivent ressembler à deux gros seins de fille, bien fermes et ronds. Je pourrai peut-être marquer des paniers avec ? Après tout, « Basketball » est mon second prénom... »_**

Aomine éclata de rire en imaginant un instant la tête que ferait le garçon en lisant son SMS. Il allait sûrement s'étouffer ou avoir une crise cardiaque. Décidément, le brun s'amusait beaucoup de ce soudain retournement de situation. Et ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire... le fait que son mystérieux interlocuteur soit un mâle sexy pimentait un peu le jeu de séduction et ajoutait même un enjeu supplémentaire.

 **Musclor : _« Va te faire foutre. »_**

 **Moi : _« Ok, mais seulement par toi alors. Au fait dans quelle équipe tu joues ? »_**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle proie. Ca se trouve, ils s'étaient déjà affrontés... Naaaan... il s'en souviendrait quand même ! Un joueur aussi bien gaulé, ça ne court pas les rues...

 **Musclor : _« Seirin. »_**

Bon au moins, sa proie lui répondait toujours, ne semblant pas réellement prendre la mouche. Tant mieux. Le nom du lycée en tous cas, ne lui disait rien du tout. Ce qui était plutôt normal, étant donné que le club de basket de Seirin était tout neuf et n'avait encore jamais gagné de compétition. De plus, Aomine était tellement persuadé d'être invincible qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas à retenir le nom de ses concurrents, futurs perdants en puissance.

 **Moi : _« Connais pas. Ca doit être un lycée de seconde zone. Mais bon, c'est pas ça que je te demandais, en fait. J'voulais savoir pour quelle équipe tu joues... dans la vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est quoi ton truc, les mecs ou les meufs ? »_**

Aomine se gratta la joue. Il était certain d'avoir la réponse, mais c'était plus drôle si c'était l'autre qui l'avouait.

 **Musclor : _« J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Et pour ton information, l'équipe de Seirin va tout gagner cette année ! Bref, si tu pouvais me foutre la paix là stp, parce qu'il est tard et que je comptais justement aller me coucher, avant de recevoir tes messages de stalker à la con ! »_**

La panthère se représenta son nouvel ami en train de rougir en rédigeant le message, pris d'une gêne incontrôlable. Personne n'avait jamais du lui poser une question aussi directe, du moins, pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis vingt minutes à peine.

 **Moi : _« Moi je suis déjà allongé dans mon futon depuis tout à l'heure... Tu vas dormir à poil ? T'es en slip ou en caleçon là ? Décris-moi... stp. »_**

Le prétentieux joueur de Toho portait encore son uniforme et il s'autorisa à desserrer sa cravate en souriant béatement devant son écran de téléphone.

 **Musclor : _« Putain mais t'es grave ! Jamais tu lâches l'affaire ? Ca m'intéresse pas tes trucs d'obsédé ! »_**

 **Moi : « _Bah alors arrête de répondre à mes textos, tu niques ton forfait là... à défaut de niquer autre chose... »_**

Ahaha ! Il devait l'avoir achevé. L'autre ne répondit plus pendant plusieurs minutes et Aomine posa son portable sur sa table de chevet le temps d'enlever sa veste et sa cravate. Il resta en chemise blanche et pantalon un moment, allongé sur son futon et toujours aucune manifestation de son charmant ami. Dommage, mais pas si grave. Aomine avait toujours la photo de son corps de rêve et quelques pornos planqués sous son matelas. Ca ferait bien l'affaire pour ce soir... Parce que ce petit intermède ludique lui avait filé une GROSSE envie de se détendre...

Le brun se fendit tout de même d'un _**« Bonne nuit »**_ des plus polis, avant d'ajouter un peu moins poétiquement _**« Fantasme pas trop sur moi hein.»**_ Et par jeu, Aomine lui envoya même une photo de lui, cadrant bien ses yeux de félin dangereux. Son regard était intimidant, pénétrant, dur et même un peu cruel. S'il ne voulait pas voir à quoi ressemblait la figure de l'autre garçon pour ne pas gâcher le suspense - et malgré le fait qu'Aomine était convaincu que c'était certainement un beau mec, obligé avec un corps pareil – il souhaitait quand même entretenir la tension entre eux. Et se sachant irrésistible il ajouta _**«Tiens, je t'ai même filé un petit cadeau pour t'aider ! T'uses pas trop la main par contre, tu risques d'en avoir besoin pour jouer au basket contre moi un de ces quatres ! »**_

Alors qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de réponse, son appareil vibra sur son oreiller.

 **Musclor : _« J'vais pas arriver à dormir à cause de toi ! »_**

 **Moi : _« Pourquoi ? Ca a marché, j'ai réussi à t'exciter ? »_**

 **Musclor : _« Nan. Tes yeux... on dirait ceux d'un prédateur, j'vais faire des cauchemars par ta faute ! »_**

 **Moi : _« Encore heureux que je t'ai pas envoyé une photo de mon anaconda alors. C'est lui le vrai prédateur, pas mes yeux. »_**

 **Musclor : _« Obsédé sexuel et exhib' en plus. Hey bah, j'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot, quelle merde... et sinon, tu prends des cours de romantisme ou c'est naturel chez toi de t'exprimer comme un gros connard narcissique ? »_**

 **Moi : _« T'as rien tiré du tout encore, mais ça peut très vite s'arranger... Et j'peux te donner des cours quand tu veux... et dans n'importe quelle position. Ca y est, t'es couché sinon ? Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu portes, par hasard?»_**

 **Musclor : _« Merde... mais pourquoi j'ai répondu à ton dernier message ? Tu fais chier ! »_**

 **Moi : _« Parce que t'as kiffé à mort sur moi, avoue-le. Et j'compte bien te harceler alors dépêche-toi de tout me décrire.»_**

 **Musclor : _« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? T'es bizarre ! Ca t'avancera à quoi ? »_**

 **Moi : « _T'as pas une petite idée ? »_**

 **Musclor : _« OH FUCK. PAS MOYEN QU'ON FASSE CA. Pas par texto, c'est carrément glauque ! »_**

 **Moi : _« Oh tu préfères les contacts PHYSIQUES hein mon cochon ? »_**

Aomine prenait vraiment son pied à agacer l'autre. C'était grisant d'avoir un tel talent pour emmerder le monde... Mais la réponse qu'il reçut remit immédiatement tout en question...

 **Musclor : _« Ouais... pour ce genre de choses, c'est meilleur en vrai, quand on fait marcher tous les sens, non ? »_**

 _Quand je me serai occupé de ton cas, c'est toi qui ne pourras plus marcher..._ Se promit le fauve lubrique.

Ca y est, enfin il répondait à ses avances et il l'allumait lui aussi ! Aomine défit doucement sa chemise. Un sourire triomphale se dessina.

 **Moi : _« Et si je t'appelais ? Je crève d'envie d'entendre ta voix... et ça ferait déjà marcher un de tes cinq sens... et même un second, si tu commences à te masturber en pensant à moi... »_**

 **Musclor : _« T'as qu'à essayer de me téléphoner, si t'as les couilles de le faire... de toute façon, chiant comme t'es, tu vas pas te contenter d'un «non» ... alors fais-le... et qu'on en finisse pour que je puisse enfin pioncer tranquille ! »_**

Ca y est, c'était le moment de vérité... Aomine inspira profondément, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il appréhendait tout à coup. Peut-être la peur d'être déçu ? Et si ce mec avait une voix de collégien en train de muer ? Ou pire, la voix aigüe d'un eunuque ? Putain, ça le ferait absolument débander si c'était le cas ! Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Mais il composa le numéro magique et appuya sur l'icône verte en forme de combiné de téléphone. C'était la balle du match. Le moment où il faut marquer sous peine de voir l'autre équipe vous écraser sans sommation...

Le téléphone sonna une, deux, puis trois fois avant le _clic_ décisif et caractéristique qui indiquait que l'autre avait décroché. Une voix masculine profonde et sensuelle, mais légèrement endormie le salua. Et le cœur d'Aomine, pourtant pas un grand émotif, rata un battement...

« Hey. »

Simple et efficace.

Un frisson remonta le long de son bras. Un seul, un unique mot suffit à lui coller la chair de poule. Son sourire s'intensifia et il écarquilla les yeux. Juste ce putain de _Hey_ pourrait lui faire ruiner son caleçon dans la seconde !

Merde ! C'était pas permis d'être aussi sexy... non seulement le gars avait un corps à se damner, mais en plus sa voix était parfaite elle aussi ! Il allait envoyer des fleurs dès demain à Kise pour le remercier de lui avoir passé le numéro de cet être divin.

 _« L'amour au premier regard »,_ c'est bien, mais _« l'amour à la première parole »_ , ça a nettement plus de gueule !

C'était exactement ce que ressentait Aomine... Une voix aussi érotique acheva de le convaincre de la beauté physique de cet inconnu et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'en remettre et oser répondre.

« J'y crois pas... bordel, même ta voix déchire. J'ai une trique d'enfer, là... »

« Super, tu m'en vois ravi... dire que j'espérai que tu venais de t'évanouir en entendant le son ma voix, comme tu ne répondais pas... Bon, bref, je peux raccrocher maintenant et on dort ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner... tu viens de rentrer de ton entraînement et t'es crevé, c'est pour ça que t'es pressé d'aller te pieuter. »

« Ouais... t'as vu juste... »

« Génial ! J'ai gagné quoi ? » S'enthousiasma Daiki.

« Le droit d'aller te coucher aussi, je suppose ? »

« Nan c'est de la merde ça comme récompense. Je peux pas l'échanger contre une bonne pipe ? Parce que... je dois avouer que depuis que je t'ai entendu parler, je n'ai plus que tes lèvres autour de mon sexe à l'esprit... »

La voix d'Aomine était celle d'un bariton suave et elle glissa comme du velours sur l'oreille du garçon à l'autre bout du téléphone. Aomine put distinctement entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, ce qui était un signe de très bonne augure. C'était peut-être pour cela que l'autre ne l'envoya pas sur les roses suite à cette grossière déclaration. Il commençait sans aucun doute à lui faire de l'effet lui aussi... Il s'en félicita et décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu sois avec moi dans mon lit, bébé... Je te ferai plein de trucs interdits aux gars de notre âge... »

« Merde.. t'as vraiment envie de faire _ça_... t'as pas changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure, on dirait... » Se lamenta l'inconnu au bout du fil.

Apparemment, le gars était moins naïf qu'il n'y laissait paraître ! Il avait très bien compris où le cochon de service voulait en venir : une petite séance de _téléphone rose_ l'inspirait ! Cela plaisait particulièrement à Aomine que l'autre laisse enfin de côté sa réserve encombrante...

« J'y peux rien si ta voix a charmé mon anaconda ! Il se dresse tout seul ! T'es sûr que t'es pas charmeur de serpents ? »

« Oh my God... que tu es lourd... » Il soupira, consterné.

« Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux que je t'envoie une photo du monstre pour te le prouver ? »

« NON SURTOUT PAS, MERCI BIEN ! »

« Oh allez... je suis sûr que tu commences à te sentir excité toi aussi... alors... tu veux bien me sucer, s'il te plaît ? »

Aomine se demanda un moment pourquoi l'adolescent n'éteignait pas tout simplement son téléphone ou ne bloquait pas son numéro en l'identifiant comme spam, si cette conversation le gênait tant. Mais la réponse était logique : Aomine lui plaisait ! L'autre devait adorer qu'on lui parle de manière crue. Et avec lui, il allait en avoir pour son argent !

« Ok... » Fit-il d'un ton résigné et Aomine reconnut le son de vêtements qui se froissent. « Mais on y va à mon rythme, je te préviens. Et j'ai besoin de me chauffer avec des préliminaires d'abord. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras bébé... »

Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Aomine de passer au plat de résistance, en sautant les hors d'oeuvre, mais il était bien trop ravi que l'autre accède à sa requête sans broncher. Il avait été un peu difficile à mettre dans le bain au départ, mais de nombreux indices avaient trahi sa réceptivité et Aomine était heureux de les avoir perçus et d'en profiter impudiquement.

« Moi aussi j'aimerai que tu sois dans mon lit, tu sais... » Admit-il à voix basse.

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? »

« …... je viens d'arriver en ville et je ne connais pas encore grand monde... En plus, mon père ne vit pas ici avec moi, alors je me sens seul... »

Aomine Daiki avait beau être l'auto-proclamé roi des salops, cet aveu le toucha plus que de raison. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de se sentir seul... Certes, la journée il avait Satsuki et ses parents, mais... le soir, comme ça, c'était dur. Il avait tendance à se retrouver seul avec ses idées noires et ses craintes. Seul, face à lui-même, à celui qu'il était devenu et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. On dit qu'une fois qu'on a atteint le sommet, on se sent bien isolé du reste du monde... et Aomine ne pouvait que confirmer ce triste adage... Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Personne ne pouvait le rejoindre ici...

Il s'était condamné lui-même à la solitude du champion que l'on ne peut surpasser...

« Ca va aller, t'en fais pas. Je vais te tenir compagnie à partir d'aujourd'hui ok ? Si ça va pas, tu peux m'appeler. Je sais c'que tu ressens... même si tu vas sans doute pas le croire... »

Merde, il craquait complètement là... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil ? Pffff... il avait vraiment envie de tirer pour tenir un discours pareil.

« Merci dude... »

« Pas de quoi. Bon, on peut baiser, si tu te sens mieux ? »

« Et moi qui croyais que ton sang était revenu irriguer ton cerveau, pendant un instant... j'ai du me tromper ! Mais tu sais, tout ceci serait plus excitant si je connaissais ton prénom... »

Pas question de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, ça pourrait tout casser s'ils se rencontraient en vrai. Et pour garder le côté érotique de la situation, Aomine balaya du regard sa chambre, en quête d'une idée... qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, sur un poster de son idole. En deux secondes, le brun se choisit le plus parfait des pseudonymes !

« Shaq'. »

« Heu... « Shaq' » ? Comme... Shaquille O'Neal ? »

« Ouais, je vois que t'as bien révisé tes classiques... »

« Tu ne te prends vraiment pas pour de la merde... Enfin... »

« Et moi, comment j'dois t'appeler ? »

« Jordan. » Il rit doucement.

Aomine roula des yeux. Prévisible. Bon, ce n'était pas l'inspiration qui étouffait ce type, mais au moins, c'était dans le thème !

« Ok « Jordan »... voyons ce que tu vaux... »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te toucher Shaq' ? »

« Nan. J'attendais ton top départ. » Répondit-il sagement.

« Oh... alors c'est moi qui dois lancer les hostilités ? C'est une responsabilité plutôt énorme... »

« Comme ma queue. Qui est dure, également. Rien que pour toi. »

Un rire franc échappa à l'autre.

« T'es du genre direct toi, hein ? »

« J'y peux rien... ta voix me rend fou... »

« Dans ce cas... je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps... Enlève tes fringues, je veux que tu te caresses pour moi, Shaq'... Enlève tous tes vêtements... » Susurra t-il amoureusement.

Et Aomine ne fut que trop heureux d'accéder à sa requête... Il avait déjà déboutonné sa chemise et il l'ôta félinement, s'en extirpant souplement avant de la rouler en boule pour faire un panier avec, droit dans la corbeille à linge. Il défit son pantalon habilement et lui fit subir le même sort avant de s'occuper de son boxer qui devenait trop étroit. Enfin libéré de sa dernière barrière de tissu, il laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Puis, il accéda à la requête de son partenaire et il caressa la zone du pelvis, contournant la zone la plus sensible pour le moment. Il voulait laisser le plaisir monter crescendo et pas trop vite. Ses longs doigts prirent leur temps pour explorer chaque parcelle de son corps délaissé et chaud.

Il ferma les yeux et grogna de frustration, planifiant déjà ce qu'il allait faire à l'autre quand ils se verraient en vrai...

Un jour.

Une chose était sûre en tous cas : le pauvre gars n'allait plus pouvoir marcher quand Aomine en aurait terminé avec lui... A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?

« Est-ce que.. t'es en train de te caresser toi aussi ? » Demanda le brun, qui commençait à se sentir VRAIMENT excité ! Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il s'enflamme totalement...

« Ouais... Je voulais me retenir un peu plus longtemps, mais j'ai pas réussi... » Annonça l'autre en soupirant de manière très inspirante et explicite.

Son interlocuteur se mit à haleter davantage et Aomine frissonna de tout son être.

« Je suis le genre de mec qui aime bien prendre son temps, tu sais... et travailler dur pour obtenir quelque chose... c'est comme ça que je prends le plus de plaisir... » Confessa t-il.

« Tu préfères y aller doucement, donc... Ca ne me dérange pas. » Sourit Aomine, en poursuivant l'exploration de son propre corps nécessiteux.

« Mais je veux... que tu écartes les cuisses pour moi maintenant... et que tu te laisses aller... »

Et comme si son amant virtuel était physiquement présent avec lui, Aomine obéit docilement.

« Garde un rythme lent... calque-le sur le mien. Suis ma respiration. » Ordonna le garçon, dont la voix trahissait un état qu'Aomine devina semblable au sien.

Même si c'était étonnamment lascif par rapport à ce dont Aomine avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, loin de là même. La cadence était _odieusement_ stimulante et la tension s'installant entre eux était comme une drogue douce qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, tranquillisant son corps, tout en le maintenant plus éveillé que jamais. Le scorer ne voulait pas faire de bruit, se concentrant sur ses propres sensations et le souffle de l'autre lycéen et pour être franc, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu se montrer très vocal, étant donné que sa gorge était soudainement devenue sèche comme un désert aride.

« Relaxe chacun de tes muscles... » Commanda la voix hypnotique. « Mes mains parcourent ton corps à présent, tu les sens ? Je descends vers le sud, mais pas trop vite... »

« Oui... Hmm... »

Rien que l'image mentale de ce parfait inconnu taillé dans un roc en train de le caresser, fut suffisant pour qu'Aomine s'arque incontrôlablement dans son futon. Il était en train de perdre pied et cela ne lui avait jamais parut aussi exquis...

« Et là, je t'embrasse... Tu as bon goût Shaq'... »

Aomine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il essayait de goûter la bouche de l'autre. Un discret feulement lui échappa. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas lui de se faire guider et dominer ainsi ! Et pourtant, il y prenait un plaisir si profond et brutal qu'il pourrait s'évanouir sans crier gare... L'autre type était vraiment doué... son intonation, sa diction... tout était parfait et Aomine se sentait enveloppé dans un cocon de soie, coupé du reste du monde. Pas de doute, le garçon savait ce qu'il faisait... il devait avoir l'habitude... ça se sentait...

De la sueur roula sur ses tempes et son souffle se faisait court, tandis que sa main travaillait avec acharnement sur sa virilité pulsante. Il essaya de déglutir pour chasser la sècheresse logée dans sa gorge, mais ses efforts furent futiles. Il était dans un état second, totalement soumis aux désirs de l'autre et Aomine répondait à sa voix comme un chien bien dressé à suivre les instructions de son maître. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir automatiquement.

« Jordan.. j'ai envie de te sucer... s'il te plaît... »

« Tiens, tiens... l'obsédé de service n'est en fait qu'une petite catin bien obéissante ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Je te fait tant d'effet que cela ? Et bien c'est d'accord...viens sur moi. »

Un râle entre le grognement et gémissement résonna aux oreilles d'Aomine, le plongeant dans les abysses de la luxure. Il avait posé son téléphone sur son oreiller, tout près de sa tête pour avoir les mains libres et il ne le regrettait pas, vu la tournure que prenait leur petite... communication.

« Dis-moi ce que tu comptes me faire... »

Aomine se lécha la lèvre supérieure. C'était le moment de briller ! Il ne devait pas décevoir son presque amant...

« Je me glisse entre tes jambes et je dépose des baisers dessus. Ca t'embête si je laisse des marques ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais te transformer en suçon géant... pour que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi... » Expliqua t-il avec résolution.

« Merde... j'adore cette idée... Continue. »

« Je lèche les os de ton bassin... tes hanches... ton nombril... et finalement je te prends en bouche. Tu es si chaud... et dur... »

« Hmm... Shaq'... »

« Je veux que tu baises ma bouche bébé... »

« Toi alors... t'es un gourmand... » Rit plaisamment l'autre.

« Ne te retiens pas. »

C'était exactement ce qu'Aomine avait voulu entendre et cela déclencha une décharge d'électricité qui fit le tour de son corps. Se tordant d'agonie et de volupté, il se savait sur le point de partir et il suffirait de peu pour qu'il lâche toute cette doucereuse frustration accumulée dans chacun de ses muscles et plus précisément dans l'un d'eux.

« Tu aimes qu'on te malmène ? Je tire tes cheveux pendant que tu me fais du bien avec ta langue... »

« Ahhh ouiiii... comme çaaa ! » Couina Aomine.

Il était si proche... !

« Putain... j'ai l'impression de sentir tes lèvres sur moi au lieu de ma main et je suis sur le point de jouir ! »

« Moi aussi gnnnh... »

« Viens pour moi... donne-moi tout ce que tu as ! »

« Ensemble alors... Ahhh ! »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus.

La voix du second lycéen se bloqua dans sa gorge quelques secondes, mais bien vite sa voix se mua en une série de plaintes gutturales, alors qu'une vague orgasmique déferlait sur lui. Aomine recroquevilla ses orteils et des spasmes se diffusèrent dans tout son corps, le secouant si fort qu'il ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise. Une apaisante chaleur se répandit de l'intérieur de son bas ventre, jusque SUR l'extérieur de son bas ventre et ce fut son partenaire essoufflé à l'autre bout du téléphone qui le ramena sur Terre.

Ce fut bref, mais intense !

« Putain. » Ce fut le seul malheureux mot que réussit à former son cerveau et qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres déshydratées.

« Ouais comme tu dis... putain... c'est le meilleur orgasme que j'ai eu depuis mon arrivée ici... »

« Ca aurait été vraiment parfait si j'avais pu me blottir contre toi ensuite... »

« Oh ? Tu aimes les câlins après le sexe ? J'aurai jamais deviné ! » Rit chaleureusement l'autre.

« Bah ouais... mais ne le répète à personne, hein ! Et vu tes tablettes de chocolat, j'suis sûr que t'es du genre gros nounours sexy et protecteur... »

« C'est vrai... et le gros nounours a faim à présent... Merde, je pourrai bien avaler... dix burgers d'un coup là ! »

 _Dix burgers ? Ce mec va me coûter cher en bouffe! C'est pas ours, c'est un ogre, ouais ! C'est à croire que j'ai fait l'amour au téléphone avec Murasakibara !_ Pensa Aomine en riant doucement à son tour.

« Tu manges pas, tu dévores en fait ! »

« Ouais et peu importe ce dont il s'agit, tant que j'ai la bouche bien pleine. » Ajouta t-il innocemment.

Evidemment, Aomine se fendit d'un commentaire scabreux. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, tant cette réflexion naïve s'y prêtait royalement. A croire que l'autre faisait exprès de dire de telles choses...

« Dans ce cas, ma grosse queue va te combler. »

« …... désolé j'avais pas réalisé que je faisais un sous-entendu sexuel. » Répondit juste l'autre basketteur.

« Et c'est mon rôle que de bondir sur l'occasion pour te le rappeler ! » Pavana Aomine.

« Trop aimable. Dis... tu fais quelle taille ? »

« Un mètre quatre-vingt douze, pourquoi ? »

« Ah ouais t'es grand... tu dois être un sacré morceau... j'ai vraiment hâte de te manger pour de vrai une prochaine fois... »

« Quand tu veux... J'serai toujours prêt pour toi. Bonne nuit mec. »

« Ouais toi aussi, tu vas enfin pouvoir me laisser dormir tranquillement maintenant ! »

« Clair... j'me sens plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids. »

« Tant mieux. A plus'. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et cette nuit là, Aomine dormit comme un bébé, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et il remercia mentalement sa mère d'avoir mis une boîte de kleenex toujours à portée de main sur son chevet...

* * *

Lorsque Daiki Aomine rencontra Taiga Kagami sur un terrain de streetbasket quelques semaines plus tard, la magie n'eut pas lieu une seconde fois.

Sans jamais se douter qu'ils s'étaient déjà offerts l'un à l'autre en cette torride nuit d'été...

Sans jamais identifier leurs voix respectives, si sensuelles autrefois, alors qu'elles étaient tout à coup devenues agressives et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir...

Plus de coup de foudre, mais plutôt le grondement d'un orage menaçant.

Plus d'étoiles dans les yeux, mais plutôt des étincelles de rivalité.

Plus de papillons dans le ventre, mais plutôt de la rage aux tripes.

Plus _« d'amour au premier regard. »_

Mais une nouvelle expression naquit de la collision de ces deux fortes personnalités.

 _« La Haine au premier regard. »_

* * *

 **Facile de deviner que le mystérieux interlocuteur d'Aomine était Kagami, hein ? Quant à l' _idol_ dont je parle au début "Kanami" (pas étonnant que Kise ait confondu KaNami/KaGami), c'est un personnage du jeu _Persona 4 : Dancing All Night_ et j'ai trouvé qu'elle se prêtait parfaitement à l'exercice, c'est pourquoi je l'ai incluse dans cette fic.  
**

 **De même, il était important pour moi qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas à la fin (bien qu'ils se soient envoyé des photos assez équivoques, après tout, la qualité des images + le fait que ce soit deux bakas rend la chose plausible) était primordial. Je voulais montrer que si les circonstances de leur rencontre avaient été différentes, ils auraient pu s'entendre et... s'aimer :)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et review svp ? :)**


	2. Voulez-vous une suite à cet OS ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je voulais commencer par vous remercier par vos adorables reviews. Elles me vont roit au cœur et je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécié cette fiction que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger !**

 **Du coup, comme vous avez été plusieurs à me réclamer une suite à ce _One_ _Shot,_ j'ai décidé d'éventuellement revenir sur son "statut" de fic à chapitre unique...**

 **Aussi, je me permets donc de vous demander votre aide en sollicitant vos idées !**

 **\- Concrètement, qu'auriez-vous envie de voir pour cette suite ?**

 **J'essayerai d'écrire un petit quelque chose en restant à votre écoute !**

 **Alors à vos _reviews_ et lâchez-vous ! Vous pouvez tout me demander, on verra ce qu'il en résulte :)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
